Let Her Go
by Auroua-chan
Summary: He hated that brat. He couldn't help it. Every time he looked at him he saw her. Her eyes, her smile, her attitude. Everything about him was a mirror to her. To Kagome. (Title changed)
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: I'm still working on the new chapter for my other story listed here, but this popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything~

Summary: He hated that brat. He couldn't help it. Every time he looked at him he saw her. Her eyes, her smile, her attitude. Everything about him was a mirror to her. To Kagome.

_**Something to know while reading:**_ Throughout reading, you will notice italicized text, big chunks and small chunks. Those are** flashback** scenes. I don't like wasting space putting in the flashback warning to warn everyone that the scene has changed, so instead of that **I'll just make those parts italics**. 

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

* * *

><p>He hadn't been sure how long he had been standing there before Levi finally recalled what he was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to be striking some sort of deal with that Jaeger kid.<p>

From where he was leaning on the stone wall, a few feet behind Erwin, Levi glanced into the cell where the titan sifter sat chained up. His eyes met exhausted, yet focused blue and he glared. He heard Erwin's voice pick up again and Levi glanced back at the tall blond.

"What is it you want to do, Eren?"

Levi looked over Eren as he thought about Erwin's question. His anger grew to mountain levels along with his interest.

"I want to kill every last titan."

The anger in his voice caught his attention and Levi walked up to the cell, curing slim fingers around the metal bars. He leaned his forehead between his hands and focused his gaze on Eren.

He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

He clenched his hands tighter and completely fixated his glare.

"Welcome to the scouts, then, Jaeger." His gray eyes peered into the widened blue of Eren, "Of course, this doesn't mean anything, just a way of testing your ability and control. If anything goes wrong, I assure you that I can and will kill you."

Eren flinched at his words before nodding. Threaten or not, he was part of the scouts now. He sat, stunned for a moment, as Levi turned and abruptly left the area. He saw Erwin's eyes follow him out and noticed he never said anything to stop him.

...

Levi scowled and leaned into the couch he had collapsed on. Out of every fucking person in this hell hole, the one they had needed was another fucking Jaeger. He thought he had been finished with them damn near seven years ago.

He thought he was done with her seven years ago.

Levi closed his eyes and stretched out on the couch comfortably.

Of course, he wasn't done with them. He never would be.

He sighed uncharacteristically and let his thought mistakenly roam.

To hell with it.

_Kagome pouted and jabbed her finger impatiently against Levi's cheeks. She giggled lightly at seeing his scowl deepen._

_"You'll get wrinkles if you keep scowling at everything like that, Levi." She sang softly, ducking to avoid him swinging at her. Sometimes, she wondered why they were friends considering the way he treated her. She huffed and turned her head away from him. "Sheesh, it looks like someone can't handle the truth."_

_She felt Levi's glare boring into the back of her head. She ignored it until it became impossible and she stood up. "If you're gonna just sit and glare at everything and everyone, I'm gonna go home or something." The humor in her tone got a decent reaction from Levi._

_He rolled his eyes and stood up, placing his arm comfortably on her shoulder. "The hell you are, kid."_

_She hissed at the immature label he had given her. "How many times do I have to tell you, Levi." She shoved his arm off of her and whirled around to face him. "My name is Kagome, and I want to be called by that and that alone!"_

_"Tch." He smirked, "How hypocritical of you, kid. You're the one who's glaring at everything now."_

_Kagome blinked owlishly before nodding slowly. "I suppose you're right, Levi. I am being hypocritical, aren't I?" A sugar sweet smile spread onto her face, catching his attention instantly, before she suddenly kicked him in the shin. "I should take my anger out one the one that causes is and let it drop, hm?"_

_"Dammit!" Levi growled and shoved Kagome against the tree they stood under, "What the fuck was that for?"_

_"Oh, nothing." Kagome replied innocently. "I was just putting myself back in a better mood."_

_"By kicking me?" The dry tone he spoke with made Kagome giggle. "Tell me, what does that accomplish?"_

_"Well, quite a bit actually."_

_His eye twitched at her response, but he let it go. He had long since learned fighting with her scored no desirable outcome._

Levi frowned and balanced his chin on the back of his hand. He had managed seven years not thinking about her, but apparently she was still present in his mind.

He couldn't figure out if he regretted her or not.

He could remember quite a bit about her, and that surprised him greatly.

She hated her last name and demanded no one use it, or call her by her mother's maiden name. Higurashi or some shit like that.

Levi glared at the wall before closing his eyes.

Fuck it.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: If this confused anyone, I'm sorry. I don't plan for this to be long, maybe ten chapters or so.<p>

I have no explanation for this, sorry. c:

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks~

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

><p><em>"Levi, hey Levi!"<em>

_Automatically he turned around to face the smaller girl as she ran up to him. He turned too slowly and was tackled to the ground. Two arms were wrapped tightly around his chest as a small set of weight crashed down on top of him. He scowled but did nothing more as he sat up._

_If it had been anyone else, they would have suffered a fate worse than death for tackling him into the dirt covered ground. There were a chorus of laughs ringing out around him and he huffed._

_"Must you do this every time?" He asked impatiently as he stood up with Kagome hooked over his shoulder. He set her back on the ground and turned to face the trainee before him. A small smirk colored his lips at her red-hued cheeks._

_"Of course I must!" She replied back with more than enough enthusiasm, "What if you don't come back this time? Whenever I do this, you have good luck!"_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_She pouted, "The only time that I didn't you came back hurt!" After a second the conversation changed as usual. "Hey! Guess what!"_

_He rose an eyebrow and nodded for her to continue._

_"I'm gonna graduate the training camp in the top spot! Everyone in the top ten found this out this morning!"_

_Levi was positive if she smiled a fraction more, she would explode. Still he gave a small smile in her direction. "It doesn't surprise me." He dusted off the brown dirt layering his cloak before looking back at her. He could feel the gaze of his squad eyeing him, waiting for his say so to head out. "Where will you go after the graduation?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome asked with a small grin, "I'm going for the scouting legion."_

_Levi nodded with a small smirk. "You'll regret that decision, eventually." _

_Kagome rolled her eyes at his promise. "I doubt that." She looked up at the wall with a faint smile. "Mother doesn't want me to do it, but I know... I know it has to be better than life inside this place... in this cell. For that, for me, I have to do this."_

"Captain."

Levi snapped his eyes upwards with a cold glare. His gaze softened for a moment with he realized it was only Petra.

"What do you want?"

"Are you ready to set out?" Her voice was quiet, her hands clasped tightly over her heart.

Petra bit her lip, ignoring the tears stinging her eyes. She knew who he had been thinking of. He always had the same look of anger when he did, and it never compared to his usual scowl. Before she could try to say something, Levi turned and walked from the room.

In his hand was a blue stone necklace.

"We're setting out in fifteen." He called out over his shoulder, "Spread the word. If anyone is not prepared, we leave them behind."

"Yes Sir." Petra whispered and looked down at the ground. She dove her hand below her shirt and tugged out a similar necklace. This one was purple and was larger. It was something a female child would wear and then abandon as they grew. Her grip tightened around it and she blinked back tears. She gripped the arm of the couch beside her to keep herself standing.

"Is something wrong?"

Petra stilled herself before slowly nodding, shoving the purple necklace back under her blouse with her trembling hand. She wiped the few tears that had escaped away and turned to face Eren.

"It's fine, Eren." She smiled briefly into the ever familiar eyes. "We're setting out in a few, so spread the word so the others can get prepared." With that, and a small smile directed to the young boy, she rushed out of the room and outside towards the stables. Her hands covered her face as she kept her head ducked from everyone's view.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I changed the name because Caged didn't really fit this, honestly. If anyone has heard the song Let Her Go by Passenger, that is the inspiration for this.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><em>"You're the last person here I ever expected to enjoy cleaning."<em>

_Levi turned around, ignoring the urge to smile when spotted Kagome standing in the doorway. In her hand was a feather duster. He set his broom against the wall and snatched it from her grip._

_"Is that a problem?"_

_Kagome laughed at his tone and leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "Not at all, although..."_

_"What?"_

_"You're never any fun when you clean." Kagome whispered to him like is was some grand secret between the two of them. "It's like cleaning makes you so serious, like you're fighting a titan or something. I have to admit, it's pretty funny to me."_

_Levi rolled his eyes and rocked forward onto the tips of his toes in an attempt to dust the corner of the ceiling in the room. He tuned out Kagome as she began to laugh louder at the sight. He jumped a bit before huffing in irritation._

_"Hold on, I have a idea!" Kagome called out brightly and rushed out of the room, leaving him standing in confusion. A second later she bounded back into the room with Oluo on her heels._

_"What is your problem, you insufferable little brat!" Oluo shouted before quieting up at the sight of Levi standing in the corner and watching the pair._

_"Clean up there." Kagome smiled and motioned to the place Levi had struggled to reach. "You're tall enough to reach without issue."_

_He waited for Levi's approval. _

_Levi shrugged and tossed the duster to the taller man and went to grab his broom. "Kagome, you go clean the dining room with Petra."_

_Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before rushing out of the room. "Aye, Aye Capt'n!"_

_He rolled his eyes and went back to sweeping._

"The bathrooms, bedrooms, and dining room have been cleaned, sir."

Levi turned around to face Eren standing with a broom in his hand. He saw him fidget on his feet slightly and avoid meeting his gaze.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

Levi pulled the cloth covering his nose and mouth down and set his broom against the window. "No, everything is finished then." He left the room with clenched fists, leaving Eren standing alone in the room.

Eren frowned and went to grab the broom Levi had left, fixing to take it back to where the cleaning supplies was kept. When he turned around, he came face to face with Petra.

She was smiling at him apologetically.

"Please forgive Levi." She whispered in case Levi would return. "He's always like this."

Eren nodded slowly. "I understand."

Petra sighed and reached to take the broom. "You're like her." She commented quietly.

"Like who?"

"Kagome."

Eren's eyes widened at the name. He looked towards the ground and turned towards the window to avoid Petra seeing the reaction the name had caused. "You knew her... My sister?"

Petra nodded and walked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She was one of my best friends, Eren."

"You know what happened, then, don't you?" He asked, turning around and lightly gripping Petra's arm. "Why she never returned?"

When she slowly nodded, Eren tightened his grip.

"What happened to her?" Tears blurred Petra's vision at the desperation in his voice. "Did... did she get... get..."

"We don't know." Petra whispered, "Her body was never recovered, only her cloak." Tears began to stream down her cheeks and Petra covered her mouth. "We searched and searched but we never found anything else of her." Eren let go of her shoulders and watched as she slid to her knees, her shoulders racking with her sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry, Eren."

"Forget it." Eren whispered, "It wasn't your fault, it could have been anyone. Don't get all choked up because it was Kagome. I bet anything she'd be cussing up a storm and throwing a hissy fit at seeing someone wailing over her."

Petra looked up at him, eyes wide and tears still falling silently. She watched from where she sat as Eren left the room without a word. He didn't have to say anything.

The defeated posture about him spoke millions.

Petra leaned against the wall and buried her face in her arms. She used the solitary around her to her advantage and allowed her tears to fall without halt once again. After a second, she felt an arm land around her shoulder and someone squeeze her tightly. She picked her head up and saw Oluo.

Normally, she was snatch herself away from him, but this time she leaned against him as she cried into his chest. She could hear his sniveling and she clutched him tighter.

_Oh god_, she missed her.

...

A part of him wondered if he had actually ever given up hope that she would be found. Levi sighed and leaned back in his seat. Somewhere around the third year was when he had tried convincing himself she was long gone. It hadn't worked, it seemed.

Here he was, sitting on the bench outside the building and eyeing the tree line in the distance for any sign of the small raven haired woman.

There was no sense of hoping anymore. After seven years out here, no matter how skilled she was, she would have died eventually.

Levi closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to recall how the two had met.

How old had she been?

Fifteen? Sixteen?

She had just finished her training when she was nineteen, so maybe it was fifteen... he met her a year prior to her joining the program. After it she lasted a year on his squad. Not too bad, considering she was still only a rookie.

Hm... she would be twenty-seven this year.

Levi opened his eyes and saw Eren taking buckets of water and food to the horses. He stood, petting the horse he used and Levi fought the urge to throw something at him.

Did the brat even know that was previously Kagome's horse? He had been brand new to the stables when Kagome had gotten attached to him. After she had went missing, died, whatever the fuck happened to her, he wouldn't allow another person near him.

Apparently even the horse could tell they had been family.

Levi sighed and stood back up. Night was approaching and all he wanted was one peaceful night of sleep. But, of course, that wouldn't happen.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Let me explain so it's not confusing:<p>

Levi met Kagome when she was 15. From ages 16-19 Kagome was in the training camp. Until age 20, she was on Levi's squad. She went missing when Eren was 8(She was 20). Two years later, the colossal titan struck and caused all of the trouble. Five years later, we're here.

Levi is 34. He was 22 when he met her, or about that.

Hopefully that makes sense. (I couldn't put it like that in the story text.)

Please review&favorite&follow~  
>Ja!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><em>"Do you ever wonder what it would be like, Petra?" Kagome asked as she looked out her window. Petra, who was sitting on the blue eyed girl's bed, cocked her head to the side.<em>

_"What what would be like?"_

_"To live out in the open, not confined in city walls." Kagome turned and whispered to the brunette. "To be free."_

_Petra gasped and shook her head instantly. "That would be suicide Kagome, you can't actually be thinking about it!"_

_Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, waving off the other girl's burst of shock. "No. Well... maybe." She walked towards her bed and plopped down beside Petra. "Think about it, all the freedom you could want-"_

_"And constantly being hunted by titans!"_

_She shook her head. "I don't think so. Titans are attracted to herds of people, but if it were one or two people they'd skim over them."_

_"What?"_

_"Haven't you noticed?" Kagome asked, no longer trying to hide her sudden enthusiasm. "When we split up into smaller groups, we see less titans. Its only when we are all crowded together that they start coming to us! I've even tested my theory, Petra!"_

_"You've what?!" She squeaked._

_Kagome nodded._

_"When!?"_

_"I left when everyone else was asleep two nights ago. Not a single titan noticed me, and I walked for well over five hours. I even saw some, and they completely ignored me!"_

_"Does Levi know about this?!"_

_"Of course he doesn't." Kagome laughed, "He'd kill me."_

_"Kagome you-"_

_"Will you tell Levi that?" Kagome asked abruptly, "Please tell me you won't, Petra."_

_"I-"_

_"Please._

_"Kagome... I..."_

_"Petra, I'm begging you." Kagome clutched onto the other girl's shoulders desperately, "Please don't tell him about any of this. I don't want him watching me like a hawk."_

_"Kagome, just listen to me-"_

_"Please, please, please, please!" Kagome pleaded and clasped her hands together, "I promise I'll let the idea drop for now, just don't tell anybody."_

_Petra bit her lip before nodding slowly. "Okay, I won't." _

_Kagome squealed loudly and tackled her._

_"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_"Just don't do it again." Petra whispered, "And stop thinking about living out here. Its too dangerous."_

_Kagome blew a raspberry and folded her arms. "Its not as dangerous as you might think."_

Petra sighed and ran her hand through her tangled locks. She hadn't been able to sleep. Being back in this place never set well with her. She sat up and threw her legs off of the side of her bed. She stood up and stretched high into the air while she walked to her window.

It was early in the morning, the sun only just rising in the distance.

She dressed herself before leaving her room. More likely than not most everyone was asleep or just waking up with her. She headed into the dining room and say Oluo sitting with a glass of water. His expression was blank, like how he usually mimicked Levi, as he just stared into the clear liquid.

"You couldn't sleep either?" His voice was quiet as she sunk down across from him.

"Not at all." She whispered, "I kept dreaming about Kagome."

"You'd figure we wouldn't return after Kagome went missing." Oluo sighed and took a sip from his glass, "That Levi would refuse stepping foot back in this place."

"Its the most secure place to examine and test Eren, we didn't have another choice." Petra murmured quietly. After a second passed, she looked up at Oluo's face. "Do... Do you think she's still alive?"

"You want my honest answer?"

Petra nodded.

"Hell no." Oluo tightened his grip on his glass. "I mean, of course I have a hope that she's out there somewhere and waiting for someone to find her, but that's not likely. More likely that not she got ate before she knew what happened."

At his blunt answer, Petra's face fell and she looked at the table. The pair heard the door open and slam close. A second later, Hanji sat down beside Petra.

"Has anyone seen short stuff this morning?" She asked, clearly referring to Levi. "I was gonna ask him when he thought it would be good to start testing on Eren." She pouted and sighed. "I understand being all mopey about begin back here, but we have to do this in the name of science!"

"Hanji, we understand." Petra whispered, "But give him another day or two. It may not seem like it, but being back here really hurts Levi."

"It hurts all of us." Hanji protested, "But she'd want us to move on."

"She wouldn't want us experimenting on her little brother." Oluo snorted. "Let it drop for another day."

"But-"

The door opened Levi walked in. Even though he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, which he probably hadn't, he was still dressed and dapper as usual. His organized appearance was the same as always and free of any marks or messes. He sat down a few spaces down from Oluo and Hanji bounced down the bench to sit across him.

"Are we starting the experimentation on Eren today?"

"I don't see why the hell we wouldn't." Levi snorted, "Isn't that the reason we're here?"

Hanji trembled in her seat with excitement. "Oh, everyone needs to wake up so we can do this!"

After thirty minutes the dining room was filled with the rest of the residents and Hanji was practically squealing in excitement by the time everyone was ready for the testing to start. Once getting the say so, she whisked Eren from the room and the others filed out slowly behind them.

Soon enough only Petra and Levi were the only one's remaining. When he stood up, Petra's eyes snapped to him and she bit her lip. Seconds later she jumped up and called out to get his attention.

"Levi... I..." Petra trailed off as Levi came to a halt. He turned around and nodded for her to continue. "I... I... never mind." She whispered, "Its not important anymore..."

Levi eyed her for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever the fuck you say, Petra."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Oh, Petra, Petra, Petra...<p>

Please review&favorite&follow~  
>Ja!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

* * *

><p><em>"Eren, I am going to find you, you little brat." Kagome growled and went about searching the cluttered house, "And when I do I am going to kill you!" A pan cluttered to the ground and she whirled around to see the three year old shielding his face with a wooden spoon.<em>

_Kagome frowned and sighed at seeing his tear filled eyes. She walked over and picked the pan up, making a note to re-clean it later and crossed her arms. She crouched to the ground and gently patted his head. She wound her arms around him and tugged him into her chest, smiling slightly when he hugged her back automatically._

_"Okay, maybe I overreacted." She poked his nose and smiled when he laughed. "Still, it wasn't right for you to go tell mom about me wanting to join the training program." She picked him up and walked over to the table where she sat down with him on her lap. "Even if you worry about me. Understand that I'll be okay and I'll always be here with you, Eren."_

_"Kagome, we aren't finished talking about this!" The sound of her mother shouting at her made her clutch Eren tighter. "I don't want you doing this, plain and simple!"_

_"But mom!" Kagome whined, "I can't live my whole live out like this. I can't follow my sick pun of a name forever!"_

_"Sick pun?" She took a step towards her daughter with out reached arms. "What sick pun?"_

_"Birds aren't meant to be caged." Kagome whispered, "And neither am I."_

_"Kagome I-"_

_"Trust me mama." Kagome pleaded softly, "It doesn't matter where I am, I'll always come back. I have to do this, for us, for future generations." She set Eren on the ground and gently hugged her mother around her shoulders. "No matter where I am, or what happens, I know I'll always be your little girl, but I'm growing up and I want you to trust my judgement. Please."_

_She bit her lib before reluctantly nodding. "Okay... but if for one moment you struggle I want you home."_

_Kagome smiled and threw herself into her mother's arms. "I promise mama! Everything will be just fine!"_

Eren sighed and sat down on the staircase with a frown. After the testing to see if he could control his titan form backfired into the wrong situation, he realized that the others didn't trust him one bit. He set his chin on his folded arms and stared at the floor with disinterest.

He held up his bandaged hands before slouching forward.

_"When will you be back?" Eren curled his hands into the flowing material of Kagome's navy skirt. She turned around and crouched slightly to be eye level with him._

_"Three years, tops." She prodded his cheek gently with a laugh before standing back up. She adjusted her red scarf to fight off the freezing air whirling around her. She'd have to get moving soon so she could avoid the bulk of the storm._

_"You promise you'll return?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded, "Of course I will. Nothing can keep me from seeing my family."_

_Eren nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around her hips. "Don't forget that you promised." When he refused to let her go Kagome stood impatiently tapping her foot. Her plans of beating the rain failed and soon tiny droplets began to cascade down on the pair. She heard their mother call for Eren to come in, underlying the message that she should come back inside, too._

_Kagome sighed and unraveled her scarf from around her neck and wrapped it haphazardly around Eren's head._

_"If you're gonna stay out here, at least use the damn scarf to not get sick." Kagome commented dryly, even though she was already soaked to the bone and freezing._

_"Aren't you gonna get cold then?"_

_Kagome smiled lightly and shook her head, ignoring her body's instinct to shiver. "Nah, I'll be fine Eren." She heard a low rumble of thunder and the rain came to a brief halt. "Now, I have to get moving before the real storm get's here." She knelt forward and kissed Eren's forehead before stepping back and picking up her small bag. She gave a small wave and a wink. "I'll be back, so you better keep track of that scarf, ya hear? I'll want that back at some point!"_

_Eren nodded quickly and raced forward a few paces. "I'll see you when you get back, and don't chicken out!"_

_Kagome only laughed loudly in return._

Eren opened his eyes and glanced at the ground before him in boredom. Strange. He had never realized how much of a liar Kagome had been.

She never wanted that stupid scarf back, and now Mikasa continuously wore it.

Sometimes it really pissed him off, seeing her carrying that ratty piece of fabric around her neck every day. But... it also made him glad. It served as a constant reminder of Kagome, no matter how old it was.

Mikasa would have liked Kagome. They would have gotten along great.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling as if it would hold some grand answer about Kagome.

He didn't understand Petra.

When he had asked if she knew what happened to Kagome, she had nodded as a yes... but when he asked she changed her answer and wouldn't say anything other than the fact her body was never found.

Just her cloak.

But... but that was never given to his mother or father, as sometimes it was given to grieving families to console their pain.

A way to give them closure their child died a hero.

Eren bolted up from where he sat.

Her cloak had never been given to her family so that meant...

Someone had kept it?

Who the hell had her cloak?

Who had kept it, and why?

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: For the Eren and Kagome flashbacks, I actually used the song Carry On My Wayward Son (Stormy Edit, different version from Kansas's.)<p>

Kagome and Mikasa never met. Mikasa moved in with Eren's family when he was nine (In this story) so Kagome was missing roughly a year prior.

Anyway, please review&favorite&follow~  
>Ja!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

* * *

><p><em>"This is really heavy and hot." Kagome whined a bit, continuously adjusting the dark green cloak adorning her shoulders. "How come you aren't bothered by it?"<em>

_Levi glanced at her, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "The only thing you can do is get used to it." He saw her pout deepen and he sighed. Levi reached out and adjusted the thick material a bit. "You're wearing it wrong."_

_"I'm wearing it wrong?" Kagome huffed and snatched her cloak out of his hands, ignoring him as he glared. "Hmph, I don't recall asking your opinion on how I'm wearing it."_

_"How you wear it affects how you feel when wearing it." Levi sighed in irritation and went back to adjusting it on her shoulders. Once finishing, he stepped back and nodded in approval. "Does that feel better?"_

_Kagome stood silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "Its still awful, but its better than before." Without warning, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Thank you~!"_

_He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him. "Let's go. Were setting out in a few minutes."_

_Kagome nodded and enthusiastically skipped up behind him._

The old, green piece of fabric in his hands felt... odd. It was aged, frayed, and stained by dark red and littered with tiny holes. It was heavy and thick, but smaller than other's. The Wings of Freedom emblem on the back was faded and the colors were missing in some places.

As different as it appeared, it still seemed the same.

Levi curled his fingers tightly around the bulk of the cloak and help it up to his lips.

No matter how many times he washed it, her soothing aroma was still pressed tightly in it. He cleaned it frequently, trying his hardest every other day to get rid of the haunting red that stained it.

He both loved and despised the cloak. It was his only reminder of her.

Of Kagome.

She would frequently complain how hot is was wearing it in the summer, but never take it off in the winter. It was... adorable to see her garbed in it and rather amusing to see it drape her small form.

It had always completely enveloped her and trailed down to the back of her knees.

He remembered the day it had been found all too well.

The mission had failed completely. Everyone had been unwillingly separated.

Eight people went missing and three more were injured and near death.

Of the eight people missing, only seven bodies were found.

Kagome's had been the only one not recovered. Of course, it was an automatic assumption that she had been devoured by a titan and her cloak had fallen from her body before her end.

In all truthfulness, Levi had wanted to give the stained cloak to her family. It would have been the morally right thing for him to do, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do so.

He did regret it occasionally.

He had thought of giving the remembrance of Kagome to the brat frequently since meeting him. It had been one of the reasons he had packed it and brought it along with him.

So he could convince himself that it would be best to let go of it. She was gone and there wasn't a reason to keep holding on to what was left of her, especially if it only made him hope that she would come back.

But, with that in mind, why was it so hard for him to let it go? It hurt him to even think of letting it go.

Of letting her go.

Of forgetting her.

Levi sighed and sank down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in the dark green material. Once again he found himself wondering how it would have been if he had been able to protect her. How many more years she would had lived if she hadn't gotten separated from him.

Where would she be now?

Would she have gotten married and had her own family? Or would she still be fighting on his squad by his side?

He held many regrets deep inside him. It was natural to hold regrets when you live this type of life. There were so many people lost that should have lived. So many people you would never see again because of something as little as a misstep.

Perhaps if he had figured out his feelings for Kagome before it had happened, maybe he would have been quicker to find her. More desperate to make sure she was well. But he hadn't. And now he was left wondering how it would have been changed.

Levi looked down at the cloak with a small, contemplative glare.

He would hold on to this a bit longer.

He'd give it to Eren some day, but not now.

He wasn't ready to give her up. He wasn't going to give up the idea of her still being alive that stayed present in his mind everyday. Even if statistics were disproving of it, there had to be a chance.

Even though slim, Kagome could still be alive.

He'd look until the day her dead body was recovered if he had to.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Meh, OC Levi is OC. Sorry.<p>

Hope you enjoyed and I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Please review&favorite&follow~ Thanks~  
>Ja~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

* * *

><p><em>The blue stone necklace clutched tightly in her hand drew his attention. Sunlight reflected from it and caused many different shine spots to decorate it.<em>

_"What?"_

_His somewhat puzzled tone caused her cheeks to flush bright pink. She was embarrassed?_

_"Wear this." She muttered quietly. "Since I've started the training academy I can't freely see you anymore how I used to, not as often anyway." Kagome forced the small necklace into his palm. "With it, you know that I'm still here waiting for you to get back." She looked over her shoulder somewhat nervously._

_Levi had pulled her aside shortly after the close combat training had started. She would have to get back soon before Shadis got angry._

_She heard him snort and hand the necklace back to her._

_"I don't want it."_

_"Huh?" Kagome turned back to face him at his actions. "Why not?"_

_"Its useless to me."_

_His words caused a small ache start deep in her heart and her face fell slightly. "How is it useless?" She felt anger start to fill her body. "I made it specially for you to have. I put my heart into it, and you call it useless!?"_

_"I didn't ask you to, and I don't want it." Levi argued back, "Its useless to me and I have no need for it. Its worthless to have something like that. If anything, it'd only get in the way."_

_Kagome down casted her gaze and took a step back. "I see." Her voice was quiet, and quiet was unusual for the small girl. The necklace was held tightly in her hands and she suddenly whirled around to head back to the practice grounds. "I need to get back before I get in trouble."_

_Levi watched her go, scowling at her somewhat slumped shoulders. She acted like what he said crushed her._

It shone just like the day she had first attempted to give it to him, trying many times after before he finally relented. Even through the sky was darkening, it still shone as if the sun was out.

Levi narrowed his eyes. Why was the stupid necklace still sparkling?

On the ironic bright side, they had yet to encounter a single titan. Everyone seemed to be a bit relaxed.

Levi frowned and glanced towards different path, silently debating whether or not to head down that one. It led to the same place, but it was a bit longer because of a few curves through the trees. He looked froward once more before deciding to change course, like usual.

"We're heading down this path. Its longer, but more secure." It was true, and made sense. They needed to protect Eren, and the other path would do a better job.

Once he had received conformation from everyone else, he led his squad under a small patch of brush. There was even less light here, but the necklace kept shining. It had dulled a bit, but not enough. The farther away from the other trail, the stones dulled even more. Levi set it back under his cloak with a small trace of satisfaction.

The necklace gave him even more internal reason to avoid the other trail. He wouldn't complain about it, easily making the decision to migrate far away from the clearing the trail stretched into briefly.

The clearing where Kagome's bloody cloak had been found.

He could hear Oluo and Petra arguing from a ways further back. Every now and again, Eren would try and get them to stop.

It was yet another thing the kid had in common with his sister, however, Kagome would eventually lash into the argument and side with Petra more often that not.

The arguing eventually came to a sudden halt as the ground below them rumbled and the trees shook rapidly. Everyone stopped moving in preparation for any sudden fight. After ten minutes of straight silence Levi gave the order to keep moving.

"Have your blades drawn and press forward. Whatever it was is not heading our way." Levi ordered and resumed moving, "Prepare for anything that is heading towards _it_ though."

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned and pressed herself further into the hollowed out tree. This was starting to really piss her off. She only had two arrows left, and her blade was starting to crack at the middle.<p>

The huge mass of titans approaching her made her skin crawl. If they surrounded the tree she hid in, she was finished for. She wouldn't be able to leave without damaging herself severely, now matter how many titans she took with her...

Midoriko could go fuck herself for getting her back into this situation.

The very least she could have done was give her a way to get out of this.

But no. And now she was stuck in a hollow tree with no 3D gear, barely any weapons, and nearly drained of all her energy.

The Kami, and Lady Midoriko, had to hate her.

They just had to.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Yes, Kagome is alive, but will it stay that way? I'm almost finished with this, there are only going to be maybe two or three more chapters to do.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this, and I apologize for any errors.

Please review&favorite&follow  
>Ja,<br>Auroua-chan~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>Kagome stayed well hidden as more titans began to flock around the trees. She let out a loud scream when the tree she hid in began to shake, and the monsters began to get impatient at her hiding. She crouched to her knees and buried her face into the tattered red material she wore.<p>

She was going to die here, and it wouldn't matter to anyone anymore.

No doubt, everyone had long since forgotten and thought her to be dead.

Her body began to tremble in her fear, looking up to see a crawler staring right at her. Its large eyes stayed focused on her, its mouth widening into a morbidly happy smile.

Tears began to trace down her cheeks.

Was this where she had always meant to die? Lonely and by the hands of these repulsive monstrosities?

It... It was pointless to fight in this world. Humanity was never meant to live, they were just little mistakes thrown into a pin that was used as a population control.

They were minuscule, in comparison to the creatures that dominated the world.

The tree trembled again, nearing its point of collapsing, and Kagome laughed under her breath.

The world was cruel.

The people she would never see again. The people who assumed her dead.

They were probably all dead, too.

In this world, there was no such thing as hope. No one would remember the dead. The ones who can't survive are worthless to this world.

There was no point of fighting anymore. She had played the part of a hero previously, but she was no savior. She couldn't do anything on her own. She craved people to be with her, she needed someone with her in order to feel alive.

She glanced down at the damaged demon cat resting weakly beside her. Kagome quickly tied a portion of her flowing white shirt around her slowly healing midsection. Shippo was curled up beside her, bandages covering his arms, head, and chest. If necessary, he could turn into his fox form and hightail it away.

At least Kilala and Shippo would be safe from these creatures.

_The messy battle field stretched on for, what seemed like, miles._

_Miles of blood. Of mutilated bodies, her friend's bodies._

_Her dulled eyes zeroed in on the small jewel shining in faux innocence, covered in the crimson of all the fighters. She wrapped her trembling hand around its string and wiped it clean before clenching her fist tightly around it._

_Why..._

_Why had it ended like this?_

_Who could possibly be cruel enough to let something as horrible as this to happen?_

_The body of a brunette was not far from her side, resting peacefully in a pool of drying blood. In her arms was a smaller boy._

_Even after everything... after everything, Sango had managed to die with Kohaku._

_Her face was smeared with dirt and blood, entrails of demons sticking to her normally shining hair._

_Something filthy nuzzled the back of her, staining her white shirt with whatever was on its nose. Kagome turned around to spot the heavily injured Kilala toting the little auburn haired fox between her teeth. Her eyes widened and she quickly took the injured kit from the demon cat, watching as Kilala reverted back to her kitten form, checking over the both of them and automatically tending to their injures._

_Once she was sure they would survive, she picked them both up._

_She was exhausted and nearly on the brink of passing out, so be it wherever she landed. She sunk down against the base of a tree and groaned, pain enveloping her body completely. She closed her eyes, ready to bow down and accept her death whenever it may come._

_A bright glow in front of her caused Kagome to cringe and unhappily open her eyes. She opened her left one first, to take a peek and see if it was worth her full attention, and then her right when she spotted Midoriko standing before her. Her plum eyes were dark as they glanced down at her._

_"You completed your job here, Kagome."_

_Kagome scowled, "Yeah, I could have told you that shit."_

_Midoriko chuckled lightly, "It is time for you to return back to were you belong." She extended Kagome's bow to her, her only remaining arrows following soon after. "You are needed there."_

_"I- I have to go back there?" Kagome whispered, "I've been gone too long, no one would accept that its really me. If they did, who knows what would happen when I'm being interrogated as to where I've been."_

_"It'll be okay."_

_"Really?" Kagome growled, "What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, you know, I've just been in a different time and quite possibly a different world all together.' I can so see that working out fucking peachy! I'd probably be killed for being a complete lunatic!"_

_Midoriko gently patted Kagome's matted hair. "Believe me when I say you'll be okay there. People need you, Kagome."_

_"They needed me seven years ago when you snatched me away!" Kagome cried, "I faked my own death in order to do this, because you were gonna make me do it whether I cooperated or not!"_

_"Being angry won't solve anything."_

_"It sure as hell makes me feel better!" Kagome snapped and jumped up, "I'm not going to have a goddamn choice, anyway, so just send me the fuck back! I belong there, were humans were never meant to exist, where humans are only pawns of amusement until we are ate! I went through hell here, losing everyone that meant something to me, save for Kilala and Shippo. Just like I went through hell adjusting after losing everyone that meant everything to me there!"_

_Midoriko kept a smooth face, a small smile lifting her lips, through Kagome's ranting rampage. "Are you going to just let humanity fall off of the planet? What of your family? Don't you care enough to fight for their safety?"_

_Kagome whirled around to stare Midoriko in the face. "You are one sick, evil bitch."_

_Midoriko only smiled coolly as a bright light enveloped the clearing again._

_Kagome landed on the cold, dirt ground with a pained cry._

_Looks like Midoriko got sweet revenge for her last comment. Kagome sat up and looked around the clearing she now sat in._

_She had been placed in the same clearing she had first vanished in?_

_She stood up and huffed._

_Finally, now Midoriko could leave her the fuck alone._

_Kagome took a step forward before she suddenly stopped. She quickly picked up her adopted fox kit and the small feline. A small smile brightened her face._

_At least she had been able to keep them with her. The only good call the psycho creator of the jewel ever made, in her opinion._

_The ground below her began to shake and Kagome yelped, tumbling forward onto her knees. She clutched Shippo and Kilala tightly against her as the trees began to move violently. The moment the first titan appeared, following only mere seconds behind the shake, Kagome picked up her remaining weapons from the ground and she took off running. She darted into the first tree with a hollow base she saw._

_At least it was somewhere safe for the time being._

Kagome opened her eyes and looked back down at Shippo and Kilala.

No...

NO! She wasn't about to just give up and die. As much as it pained her to say this, but Midoriko was right.

The people here needed her. Just as the people of the warring states had needed her. The only difference is that they each needed saving form different monsters.

She slowly got on her feet, her body trembling and ready to give out instantly, and grabbed her almost broken blade. Her eyes focused on the heinous face of the crawler before her, and Kagome smirked.

"I'm not going to lie, you ugly bastard." Kagome laughed, "I'm really going to enjoy doing this. I sincerely hope you feel every ounce of pain I wish to inflict on you, on the behalf of mankind." Kagome rose the blade as high as she could from where she was before shoving it through one of it's eyes with a fierce cry. Pink energy leaked from her palms and down the length of her sword before finally reaching the motionless titan. The pink enveloped it completely in mere seconds.

Kagome cringed at hearing it's loud cry of pure agony, but she couldn't help but to smile in victory as she snatched the blade back, blood soaking her completely.

"Taste humanity's wrath, you son of a bitch!"

The titan crumbled into a pile of ash and the shaking at her tree began to slow before it stopped completely.

Were the titans debating on whether or not to keep trying to get her? She didn't want to take the chance of peeking, and so she quietly huddled back with Shippo and Kilala in her arms. After a few moments, and the shaking had yet to resume, Kagome assumed she was okay for now.

Soon all the titans began to leave, leaving behind the extremely confounded Kagome.

She finally peeked out of the tree and watched as all the titans left in the opposite direction.

Kagome frowned but wasted no time. She clutched her things tightly with her friends and began to head the other direction. Whatever was happening gave her the chance to get to safer time until Kilala was completely recovered.

She ran until she abruptly lost her footing and stumbled over something. Kagome cursed before realizing what it was.

She held the flare tightly, silently debating whether or not to send anything to draw attention to her with the loaded device. Someone might notice, but they wouldn't if they were already too far ahead.

Kagome bit her lip before she decided to keep moving. She would send it off once she had gotten to safer ground, that way she had defense if a titan caught sight of her again.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Here's another update~ I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I got all the errors out.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow~  
>Thanks!<br>Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed and hung her head from her position high up in a tree. It had been days since she had a proper nights rest, only achieving about three hours for about a week, but it seemed like a lot less. She leaned back into the rough bark of the tree with a pleased groan. She was safe enough for a small nap, if only to regain her spent energy.<p>

She was half way asleep when she heard a group of people shout in mild terror. She stood up and glanced over her shoulder and more into the forest, her eyes widening at the sight. A female-bodied titan was shocking enough for her, considering most had the morphed body build of an adult male, but the fact she was chasing rather intently at a group of scouts made a surge of fear run through her body.

The people soaring through the trees looked greatly familiar to Kagome, and it hit her a second later at seeing a very familiar ginger. Was... Was that Petra?

Kagome frowned and notched an arrow, aiming it at the titan. She closed one eye and stuck her tongue out slightly before letting it sail. Kagome let out a joyous cry when it struck her right in the shoulder, running through the muscle body and seemingly gluing the titan to the tree behind her. She stopped moving completely as subduing magic ran through the entire length of her body.

* * *

><p>The group of scouts stopped moving and glanced in complete shock at the scene before them.<p>

"Who did that?" Eren asked, staring in awe at the subdued titan. She would twitch every now and then, but couldn't move at all.

"I don't know, and, frankly, I don't care." Gunther growled, "Right now, she isn't going anywhere. Petra, send a smoke signal alerting Captain Levi where we are."

Petra nodded, but before she could get the flare loaded, a stream of smoke went up in the air.

Everyone's eyes went to the line of trees where the symbol had been fired from. They waited uneasy for a few seconds as the rustling got closer.

Petra dropped the flare gun instantly at seeing the person that emerged from the brushes of plant growth. Her next action shocked even the girl that had shown up.

"O-Oi!" Kagome shouted and cringed slightly when she landed on her back on the ground. Before she had been tackled, she had carefully set Shippo and Kilala to the ground, "C'mon, Petra, get off me already!"

"I'm... s-sorry." Petra whispered and shook her head, "I can't. You're really here, aren't you?"

The others were now approaching the two girls cautiously.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted, "I'm real, but I won't be alive much longer if you don't let me breath, dammit!"

Petra was snatched off of Kagome after she said that and she was swept up seconds later. She was greeted with three other confused faces, and one stunned.

"How?" Eld questioned quietly, "How the hell are you alive?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Trust me when I say that I have a story to tell, and it's a long one, so I really want to wait until everyone around to tell it because I don't want to repeat it more than once."

"You did that?" Oluo asked in mild shock, his eyes widening when she meekly nodded. "How?"

Kagome looked down at the bow in her hand. She was now down to one arrow. "I learned how to do it during my... absence." She felt eyes boring into her flesh and Kagome looked up, her eyes meeting matching blue. She dropped her bow and her mouth fell open slightly. "E-Eren?"

The group surrounding her back off slightly, allowing the smaller girl, smaller that Levi, to approach the silent boy. Without warning, Kagome threw her arms around him and she buried her face into this green cloak.

She would never forgive Midoriko for what happened. _Never_.

Kagome felt Eren slowly wrap his arms around her, holding onto her tightly as if she would vanish once more.

The group of on lookers couldn't help the small smiles that stretched onto their faces at the small reunion. Petra turned around and eyed the small boy with confusion. She knelt and picked him up, silently cooing and petting him. The others turned and watched as his fuzzy tail started to wag, his animal feet twitching in time with Petra's pets.

The small feline that had been curled up next to him sat up and scratched one of her ears before jumping and landing on Petra's shoulder. She fluffed the green cloak up into a small pouf before curling up once more.

"What the hell happened here?"

The group of four whirled around to see the confused Levi motioning to the frozen titan.

Levi looked over his squad, his eyes going straight to the _thing_ in Petra's arms first, then to the feline sleeping on her shoulder. He then looked between the four towards Eren, more interested in the small woman clutching onto the boy, him do the same to her.

After a second, Kagome released Eren from her death grip and turned around. Her eyes met familiar grey and she stood silent for a few moments while Levi just stared at her. His usual furrowed brow wasn't as prominent anymore as he actually stood stunned.

Kagome looked herself over subtly, realizing she must look a mess. Her hair itself went way past her knees, as it was. She felt Eren silently flinch away from her as Levi slowly approached her.

She sent her younger brother a confused look. Why would Eren flinch away?

Kagome turned her attention back to Levi at feeling both his hands cup her cheeks. Her face flushed light pink at feeling everyone staring at them.

Why was Levi acting like this? It wasn't like him, at least he had never been this gentle to her in front of others.

Before she could say anything, Kagome was suddenly yanked into his arms and against his chest. Her cheeks dyed to a darker red at feeling one of his arms go around her hips while his other wound into the mess of her hair. He clutched her against him protectively. She squirmed slightly but that only resulted in his grip tightening.

Kagome stood, her blush growing darker and darker as the other began to arrive, unable to move. Seeing no way out of it, she placed her head on his shoulder to hide her face as she timidly hugged him back. She closed her eyes and felt herself grow tired.

Now seemed like the perfect time for a nap.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I really enjoy playing with Levi's character, you have no idea. Making him OOC is pretty fun, and if I get to make it fluffy its only better.<p>

I hope you enjoyed~  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow- thanks!<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Auroua-chan: I apologize for the delay~ Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she was in a unfamiliar room. Kagome tried to recall what all had happened, but was at a complete loss. She slowly sat up, looking around for anyone that might help. Her thoughts went to Shippo and Kilala. At instant she was on her feet. Pain shot through her lower back and legs as she steadied herself.<p>

Where were they?

She couldn't focus on anything other than her pounding heart, and she failed to hear the door open quietly.

"You're awake- finally." A relieved voice stole her attention for a moment and Kagome turned to look at a familiar blond male. Her eyes went to the first aid kit clutched in his hands. "You've been asleep for nearly a week. We've all been really worried."

Kagome was at a loss for words. Her hands dangled freely by her side as she stood somewhat in a daze. After a moment, though, she got over her stunned shock and approached him. "Armin?"

He looked shocked once she had spoken. "Y-You remember me?"

That was a stupid question. Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw her arms around his shoulders once getting close enough. "Of course I do," She huffed, "You think I could forget you? That'd be like forgetting Eren." It was true. Armin was just as much as a brother to her as her real brother, and that would never change.

There was a brief knock at the door and Kagome detached herself from Armin just as it opened. Matching eyes met her's and Kagome smiled. Armin looked towards Eren before setting the medical kit down on the bedside table. After doing so, he turned to leave and give the two their space.

Kagome frowned as the door shut with a soft click. Eren still hadn't moved from where he stood- just a ways away from the door. She sighed and fell to sit on her bed with a mild groan. She still couldn't get over how grown he was, considering the last time she had seen him he had been only eight. That thought made her heart hurt. She wondered how her mother was holding up. No doubt she would be glad to see everything was fine. At that moment, Kagome bounced up and looked towards Eren.

"Hey... How has Mama been?" She asked instantly, "I know I need to visit her."

Her questions were answered with silence as Eren glanced towards the ground. Kagome frowned and stood up.

"Eren?" A cold chill built up in her heart at his unusual quietness. When he was younger, Eren had never behaved as he was now. Could it be because she had been gone for so long? Did he view her differently now? When two arms were suddenly wound around her in a tight embrace, she being tugged against a warm chest in the process, Kagome was at a loss for words. A warm piece of metal was pressed to her cheek. It took her a couple of minutes to recognize the key Eren wore. It was her father's key to the basement back home.

"..." Eren clutched onto Kagome as if she were a lifeline. All these years, he had wondered if she had truly been eaten. While watching their mother die, he had assumed she had went the same, horrible way. But... she hadn't died, the warmth radiating off of her was more than enough to go by. "... I'm sorry, Kagome."

Sorry? Kagome furrowed her brows and sighed at his tightening grip. "Why are you apologizing, Eren?"

He didn't answer her, merely holding onto her in the silent room. He couldn't stop the tears that began to trace down his cheeks and his shoulders began to tremble.

Eren set his chin on top of her messy hair.

With her... With Kagome... His life held a bit more meaning.

Kagome slowly began to piece together Eren's behavior, and she wound her arms around the boy, melting more into his arms. Their mother was dead, that much she understood. Kagome bit her lip as tears began to blur her vision.

That meant... That meant that she had died knowing she would never see her daughter's face again. Kagome buried her face into Eren's chest, allowing her tears to soak his shirt.

Eren shouldn't have been the one apologizing to her. It should have been opposite.

So many years have passed, and when he needed her most she wasn't there for him. What kind of a sister was she?

She should have been there...

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Meh, there you have it~ There will for sure be, at least, one more chapter. I might have one more, debating on how the next one ends.<p>

I hope you enjoyed~  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Auroua-chan: Here is the long awaited Kagome and Levi catch up~

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Her heart had felt like it had crumpled into pieces at the news of how their mother had died, when Eren finally had been able to make himself do so. It felt like a daze, as if she couldn't fully force herself to believe it.<p>

Even if it was no lie.

It really made her look back on her life, take herself back to those few moments she spent with her. All the fights they had as she grew into that insufferable stage of her teenage years.

The only thing she could do was wonder why. Out of all people to die... Why had it been the woman who granted her the very life she had. But, even that was shameful of her. How could she possibly ever hope for it to have been another person in her mother's place. Even if she wished for that to have been, she couldn't bring herself to accept it. Her heart wasn't corrupt and filled with darkness.

The door to her room slowly creaked open once more, and a dark haired girl peeked inside. At once Kagome recognized an old, tattered, red scarf.

Mikasa bit her lip as she glanced into the room, hoping to see the girl Eren had been hovering over for the past week asleep so she wouldn't have to explain why she had suddenly appeared. Sapphire eyes met her gray one, and instantly Mikasa down casted her gaze.

"Hello." Kagome called out quietly, "Did you need something?"

Mikasa shook her head and hovered at the door silently.

"Well, don't just stand there." Kagome huffed and ran her fingers through her hair, "You opened my door, come in." She watched as the short haired girl slowly entered the room completely, closing the door quietly behind her. Her behavior reminded her of Sango, strangely enough. A smile graced her lips at the thought of the long gone woman who had became her best friend in her time of desperateness. Water formed in her eyes as she thought more over her, and Kagome turned her head to the side. Long hair shielded her face and prevented the clear streaks dripping down he cheeks from being seen.

"What's your name?" Kagome finally asked the girl a question after several minutes of unbroken silence. Through her messy hair, she could see her looking intently at her. She didn't know that she took notice of her stares.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa supplied an answer after waiting a moment, once more unable to tear her eyes from the girl whom nearly perfectly resembled her foster mother. "You are Kagome, correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Its nice to meet you, Mikasa." Her smile turned much more serene at the name. Eren had mentioned Mikasa during the time they had spent catching up. From what he had told her, and just how she had come to be his foster sister. The poor girl had been through so much to be so young. It was motivating to see her still carry herself so strongly. "Eren told me a lot about you."

The shock that briefly lit up her eyes caught Kagome's attention. It was gone the second after, though, and Kagome frowned. She had always wanted to have someone to call a little sister, having Eren and Armin as her only younger siblings- both blood related and not.

"I must thank you, Mikasa." Kagome whispered and looked down at her lap. He hands were clasped tightly together. "Without you, I don't have a doubt that Eren would be long since dead and gone." Kagome bit her lip and brought her gaze back up, "And if you wish to do so, you may call me your sister as well. I'd be glad if you would- only if you choose to do so, that is."

Mikasa was quite for a bit longer, and Kagome expected this was just how she was naturally. The younger girl wasn't to blame for her actions and behavior. Fate had been cruel to her, in the same way Midoriko had been cruel with her.

Kagome watched as Mikasa brought the red scarf up, placing it over her nose as her eyes watered slightly.

"Thank you."

Even though muffled, it reached Kagome's ears with no issue. Her smile reclaimed her features and Mikasa soon left the room, leaving Kagome by herself. She debated getting up and going on a search for Shippo and Kilala, knowing they were there, but chose against it.

They were fine, the brushes of their auras proving that enough.

Instead, Kagome laid back down and curled onto her side. Her back faced the door and soon she heard it open once again. This one wasn't timid and careful, so Kagome chose to ignore it. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep they would go away and come back later.

Footsteps came to a halt at the side of her bed and Kagome inwardly sighed.

Of course, no such luck.

The vacant space next to her dipped down a bit as an extra set of weight settled down beside her. Her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her. Her interest peaked when a calloused hand began to thread through the mass of her dark hair. Kagome opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. Blue met gray for the second time.

But... these eyes were different than those of Mikasa. These were cold, and much more heartless.

She didn't know what to say to him, and she hated it. Kagome knew she had to apologize for her unexplained absence, but had not a clue as to how she would start. Even though hesitant and unsure, she finally managed something simple and heartfelt.

"I'm sorry, Levi." Her vocal tone sounded weak even to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Where were you?" For seven years she had been gone, but now she was back with not a scratch visible. One theory stayed present in his mind. The very thought of it made him sick. The only reasonable explanation, it pained him to think this, was she was the same a Eren. _A titan shifter_.

"Its a long story."

"I don't care. Tell me it." Levi ordered her, watching as her bright eyes dimmed in suppressed sadness. If it came to it, he _would_ protect her.

Kagome bit her lip before launching into her explanation.

She hadn't lied. Her account of her seven previous years was lengthy and something Levi hadn't expected. It almost sounded so far fetched that he actually made her stop many times. However, each time he made her halt she would show him a scar that proved the incident to be confirmed by proof. After catching site of a long jagged scar running down between her shoulder blades, he just quit trying to make her prove her statements.

He hadn't heard the incident from it, and it was more than obvious she had left it out on purpose.

Her account of the final battle of the war she had spoken about finally came to an end, and Levi looked back at her. Tears slid down her cheeks with no end and broken sobs shook her shoulders.

Levi said nothing, merely staring at her as he memorized the expression contorting with pain. He had nothing to say, he didn't even know what to say in such a situation, so he kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he moved her into his lap and held her against his chest.

Seven years had indeed passed. No longer was she as youthful as she used to be, nor was she as innocent.

It mattered none. He wasn't youthful either, and he had never been innocent. He could not keep viewing her as the child she had been when they had met. His last memory of who she had been was a pleasant thought, but now he had to forget it.

She was different, but so was he.

It was okay, and, even though currently broken, she would be okay. It would take time for that to happen, but it was a cost well worth it.

He'd be damned if he lost her once more, not when he had just gotten her back.

They had all the time they needed, and that was the only thing that really mattered.

She would be okay eventually.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I was a bit iffy on this, tbh, but I decided to just leave it be. I kinda hoped the ending would be a bit better, but... yeah.<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it up.

I'm debating doing a Sequel, but I'm not sure. I might also post up an epilogue to this later, too.

Thoughts on the sequel matter? Would you like one or no? If enough people say yes to the idea I'll do it.

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

* * *

><p>It really bothered him, having to endure the sight of Levi and his sister be so close to one another. Although it bothered him more about the fact that they had married.<p>

Don't get him wrong, Eren greatly admired Levi- he always had- but seeing him _touch_ his sister at all made him nauseous. Or perhaps he was only jealous. Even now, just seeing their hands connected made him automatically look away.

When he had consulted Armin about this issue, the real reason sounded rather unbelievable yet somehow accurate.

Eren didn't want to share his sister with some other guy. In other words, he had become possessive of Kagome. He had never thought he would see the day that he would become possessive of his older sister so badly that he hated the sight of her with someone she loved.

He wanted her to be happy, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would never get injured. No matter how possessive Eren had become, Levi would always have him beat. And he was completely terrified about facing Levi over matters such as Kagome.

Eren didn't really have any desires to revisit the beating he had been faced with back during his trial.

So he kept his mouth shut and diverted his gaze from the sight of Levi laying down with his head resting against Kagome's chest. The small, redheaded child that had been recovered with Kagome was curled into Levi's side. Shippo was his name, and, since Kagome was his mother, he had taken to calling Levi his father.

That was another of his steadily growing issues with Kagome and Levi's relationship.

He didn't want Levi being around her, so of course the thought of them having a family was a thought he despised.

No, just _no_.

Although...

Eren looked up, his eyes zoning in on Kagome's face automatically. A smile spread across his face at seeing the tilt of her lips.

Still, Kagome was happy so he kept that negative thought pushed back out of his head.

"Are they asleep?"

Eren tilted his head back to spot Petra hiding back behind the door slightly. In her arms was a thin blanket. He looked back towards the three that filled the couch before nodding. "Yeah, I think."

Petra peeked in the room, her cheeks dusting a light pink at the sight. "How cute..."

Eren watched as Petra headed towards them. She unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the three. After doing so, she turned back towards him. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Eren nodded towards her. "Night." He looked back to the three on the couch with a grimace.

_Cute_.

Yeah, right.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: There, epilogue uploaded. I hope you enjoyed the short.<p>

I am working on a sequel, so be on the lookout. I don't know when I'll post the it, but just know it'll happen.

Please review~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


End file.
